


200 Days of Summer

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [25]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Summer in South Korea usually starts and ends from June to August giving approximately 92 days versus 365 days in a year (add 1 if there's a leap year). In summer, people usually comes out of their houses to have fun on the beach, play at the amusement parks, tour the country or even abroad, swim at the nearest swimming pool wearing their favorite swim suits and holding fans anywhere they go.For Taeyong, this doesn't apply to him. He's there, staring at the window, all covered in blanket and thick jacket, freezing in coldness. He watches the flakes fall, white all over the place, realizing that his summer ended in December.





	200 Days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you all to know that this is one of the longest one shot that I ever wrote.
> 
> I also want you all to know that I'm really sorry in advance.
> 
> Enjoy reading.
> 
> Please do comment your reactions on the comment box below.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.

 

 

_**May 25, 2017** _

**_Last night is such a torture. Hearing Ten's complaints about Johnny's behavior towards him is such a huge headache for me. What's even worse is that he drank two bottles of Soju that knocked him down and made me suffer even more. That's the time when I realized that I actually need Jaehyun in my life. I kinda underestimate his importance to me... Dons too.. But fuck them for fucking each other instead. Really, fuck them for leaving me alone with the problematic Ten._ **

 

Taeyong couldn't even count on how many times he sighed on that night. He looked at the wasted Ten on the couch, earning a deep sigh again, rethinking on how could he even befriend his friends like that. As far as Taeyong knows, he's an introvert who doesn't really goes out of his room to make friends and drink alcohol in a club and grab someone to fuck with. No, his friends aren't really like that... maybe Ten? But he's not that wild. He just wants revenge against his boyfriend who decided to cheat on him with another colleague from college.

He closed his journal and clicked the pen close for the sake of saving the ink. He couldn't afford another pen again since his budget is enough for the whole month. He couldn't spend on anything not related to food, electricity and rent.. he couldn't afford to ask his mother and stepfather to help him again. He thought, how dramatic his life could be? If possible, he can already make a movie out of it.

 

He got up from the floor and decided to cook something for his friend before he wakes up. He didn't even spare a chance to kick Ten's short legs in annoyance making him stirr and leave a groan. He grabbed his favorite spatula and his precious frying pan, his only companions whenever his friends always betray him.

When he was about to open the stove, a loud bang from the door was heard making his heart jump in surprise.

"Hyung?"

"What the fuck? You scared the shit out of me, Mark! What are you doing here? I thought you're in Canada with your father?"

"Dad sent me home to study Korean. By the way, hyung.. Mom wants to see you." And that's the catch. Taeyong deeply sighed again for the millionth times and placed down the spatula. He looked at his brother in the eyes and by the looks of it, Mark already knew the message.

"But hyung.."

"I told you, Mark.. I don't want to see her!"

"Why are you shouting so early in the morning, Taeyong?" The two brothers turned their heads around to see Ten stretching his arms while walking to the kitchen. "...you are so fucking annoying and noisy! You woke me up!" Taeyong rolled his eyes, chose to ignore him and pulled his brother's shoulder to face him.

"Look, Mark.. just tell your Mom that I won't see her. Just go home now and have fun!"

"Hyung... she's your mother too.."

"Whatever..just go home." Mark pulled his brother's hand and shove him the white envelope that he's holding. Taeyong couldn't even hold it tight as he watch his brother leave the apartment. He opened it and he saw a few bills with a note **'For your rent'** from the paper.

 

 

-

 

_**June 1, 2017** _

_**Johnny and Jaehyun brought me to the nearest bar where Taeil is working at. We sat near the stage so we can watch the live band, Taeil was singing with, enthusiastically. An unknown guy went to the stage and picked up a mic. He's beautiful, I tell you.. he also has a nice voice. Johnny protests cause he can't see his precious Taeil but I couldn't agree with him. This guy is amazing. How can he not see that? Too bad, I couldn't even get his number cause he's in a rush. I hope I can see him again tomorrow, then.** _

 

"God, where is Taeil?" Drunk Johnny keeps on protesting when he can't see his crush. They knew about Johnny's cheating abilities over Ten that's why Taeyong is a bit pleased to see a different person singing on the stage instead. Not only that he helped his friend to get away from cheating again, but also he was so mesmerized at the singer's beauty that he couldn't even blink his eyes, afraid that he'll ran way if he did. "The singer is so lame.. Taeil is better."

"And you have a boyfriend waiting for you at the dorm, you dumb ass. Seriously, Youngho, don't hurt Ten!" Jaehyun grabs the glass that Johnny was about to sip at. The older protests again and stole the glass only to gulp the liquid in one go. "He doesn't even care about me. He only loves his own career."

".. I really can't understand you! Before, you want Ten to succeed on his career and now that he's finally getting it.. you're against it. Make up your mind! Right Tae?... Taeyong?" Jaehyun called but he face palmed when he saw Taeyong staring at the singer on the stage. His mouth parted, possible drooling, with a glass of beer on his right hand and his gaze locked on the dreamy singer. He kicked the other's leg, earning a loud groan and glare from him.

"What was that for?"

"We're here to wake Youngho up but it seems like you're also sleeping." Jaehyun pulled another glass away from Johnny as other is struggling to form any words to whine about his and Ten's relationship issue. "Can't I just be happy for once?" Jaehyun looked at Taeyong and the singer back and forth and easily gave up.

"Just ask his name and his number once he's done with his gig."

"I'll do that." But sadly, he couldn't.

 

 

Feeling good so early in the morning, Taeyong decided to walk out to the streets and buy something to cook for his dorm mates. Ten and Doyoung would surely love to eat some toasts with butter and eggs that they were bothering him to cook at since last week. He was distracted when he saw a beautiful gardenia flower on the side walk that he accidentally bumped into someone holding a cup of coffee or hot chocolate or something hot that spilled on his clothes and also the other's.

"Shit."

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Taeyong bowed to apologize and tried to wipe the stain away. The other man was in a hurry that he keeps on saying 'It's okay' to him. Taeyong lifted his head up and was stood frozen when he saw the face of the person he bumped with. _Isn't he the guy singing at the bar last night?_ Taeyong wouldn't know his name because he's in a rush again.

 

 

Later that night, Taeyong came back at the bar this time, alone. He was pleased to see the man again that he took the nearest table only just to watch him sing. He was so amazed with his sweet voice that he starts humming along with him. He grabs his beer and slowly traced his eyes from the singer's shoes up to his two orbs. What Taeyong couldn't believe and expect is that their eyes met. He then knew that those eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen before. The singer smiled and winked. Taeyong felt like he won the lottery.

 

 

-

 

 

_**June 2, 2017** _

_**Finally! I got his name. He's Yuta Nakamoto and he's from Japan. We talked a lot and I found out a lot about him. His laugh is so adorable too. He also gave me his number and we can't stop messaging each other (he's asleep now). Anyways, I'm happy. I'm very very happy. This is the best summer ever!** _

 

 

Taeyong couldn't stop glancing on his watch, waiting for a certain Nakamoto Yuta who agreed to meet with him for lunch. What Taeyong didn't expect that his date was actually riding a bike wearing a straw hat that embossed his bright personality.

"It's still 11:55 am so.. good morning Taeyongie!" The Japanese greeted with his most precious smile and undefeatable hyperness. Taeyong couldn't believe that this Yuta is contrast to the working Yuta that he saw that night. "Good morning. Uh.. What happened to the singer, black outfit loving, Yuta?"

"That's not the real me. This... is the real me." Taeyong scanned the latter's outfit from head to toe and all he ever think about is how bright, cute, vivid and colorful he is. Addition to this is his smile that is even more brighter than the sun. He looked at his own outfit, a black shirt and black levi jeans with his favorite black converse, and he realized that he's too boring to look at. At least his hair is styled up.

"So... where do you want to go?" Asked by the Japanese and Taeyong then looked at the bike. "We're going to walk, right?"

"Of course, silly... unless you wanna ride behind me? That would be so cute too." He laughed.

"Then lets take a walk. I found a restaurant nearby that serves delicious creme pasta and fresh baked toasts." The Korean offered.

"That sounds... attractive. Lets go, I'm starving." Yuta pulled Taeyong's hand along with his bike. Taeyong concluded that Yuta is indeed, adorable.

 

 

 

-

 

 

_**June 10, 2017,** _

_**After 9 days of talking to him, I never felt so attracted and so clingy to a guy this early. Maybe because he's different? He's just so damn beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His smile is so precious that he could light up my whole world. Doyoung called me whipped... maybe I was? Whenever he holds my hand, I couldn't stop grinning. He has soft hands, softer than a baby's. I can't wait to hold on to it forever..wait... what?** _

 

 

"Taeyongie!" The said name turned his head around only to see the sun smiles brightly holding a picnic basket on his left hand and his bike on his right. Taeyong didn't hesitate to run towards him to help him settle down the bike on the grass. "You're so early."

"I'm always early and you're always late." Yuta laughed as he placed down the basket beside his bike. "You see, late gigs are making me feel so tired these days. I don't even know why I accepted that offer."

"Maybe because you need money?" Yuta laughed again and helped Taeyong in setting the picnic mat. "You're right, I need a job and that's the only available one that I don't need a working permit yet."

Taeyong opened the bento box and was pleased to see Yuta's specialized Takoyaki with Taeyong's name engraved on it. He wanted to laugh on some rolls with burnt taste but the effort that the other made makes him stop and feel so happy. "This is so delicious."

"Don't lie, please?"

"I'm not lying." Taeyong defended.

"I also have taste buds." They both ended up tackling each other on the mat.

 

 

-

 

 

_**June 29, 2017,** _

_**I brought Yuta to Namsan tower. I've never been there before actually so I'm really excited to go there with him. After that, we went to Itaewon to shop. We almost tour the whole city of Seoul. He promised me that he'll bring me to Osaka next time and he'll be my tour guide.** _

 

"Taeyongie!" Yuta's loud voice almost makes Taeyong drop his phone. He was trying his best to take a good selca in front of the tower. Why didn't he come here before? Not that Taeyong regretted on not coming earlier since he's enjoying it more with Yuta.

"Lets take a selca together!" He grabbed Taeyong's phone and posed beside him. They took some goofiest pictures and he sent one to his own phone to set as his wallpaper. Taeyong blushed at the idea of them becoming more than what they are now. What if Yuta feels the same way to him? That, Taeyong wanted to ask but not for now.

 

 

-

 

 

**_July 1, 2017,_ **

**_Yuta brought me to the center stage just to sing me a happy birthday. Johnny, Jaehyun, Dons and Ten couldn't stop teasing me and cheering Yuta up. We stayed inside the bar until 5 am and I just had the best birthday gift ever..._ **

 

"Come on, Taeyongie.. you're too drunk now." Yuta tried so hard to carry the drunken Taeyong on his shoulder. They keep on tripping, bumping on the empty tables and chairs and couldn't stop swaying from left to right. Yuta also drank a few but he's not like Taeyong who's a bit light drinker.

"You're too drunk yourself too." He released a hiccup, making them both laugh and fall on the floor, Taeyong's back touching the ground while Yuta laid on top of him. Their friends already passed out on the floor too, not caring enough on what the two were doing on the floor right now.

"You're beautiful.." Taeyong mumbled under his breath when he saw the startled face of his muse. Yuta couldn't stop blushing yet he didn't want Taeyong to see him like this. The next thing that made Taeyong felt awake is when Yuta sealed his lips to him. He couldn't actually describe the feeling since he's too drunk to think but he knew that his heart couldn't stop beating at that time and he doesn't want this moment to end. Taeyong wrapped his arms around the other's waist and Yuta didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss.

"Happy birthday.." Yuta greeted as he pulled back. Taeyong let out a wide grin and pulled Yuta into another sweet make out session.

"..what a wonderful gift." Yuta chuckled and pulled Taeyong in a secluded room.

 

 

-

 

 

**_July 19, 2017,_ **

**_Yuta showed up in front of our door, crying. I asked him what's wrong but he didn't answered me. I decided to skip work and be with him today, just cuddling him and watch our favorite movie together. God, I love him so much._ **

 

 

"Yongie.." Yuta looked up, nuzzling his nose on his boyfriend's jawline, sniffing his scent, making him feel relaxed. "Please stay with me.." He said and traced his fingers to his cheeks. Taeyong leaned into his touch and grabbed Yuta's hand to kiss it. "Of course, I'm always here for you."

"No... I mean.. live with me.." Taeyong looked at him in awhile then smiled. _Living with Yuta might be fun anyways. I just need to confront my roommates with me suddenly leaving them.. They won't have another chef to cook for their breakfast, lunch, dinner and midnight snacks;_ Taeyong thought and answered him.

"As you wish.."

 

"Yongie.."

"Hmm?"

"I... love you.." Taeyong kissed his boyfriend's forehead and hugged him tighter.

"I love you too.."

 

 

-

 

 

_**August 2, 2017,** _

_**I brought him to my parents house to celebrate my brother's birthday. Even though I don't want to be there, I couldn't refuse my own brother. What made my blood boil is when they called Yuta, my love, my precious Yuta an insult. That's the time that I would never ever wanted to see their faces anymore. I feel sorry for Mark but his parents had enough.** _

 

 

"Who did you brought this time?" Taeyong's step father looked at Yuta, who's completely terrified at the older's tone of voice. Beside his step father is his mother, who's wearing her best outfit with diamonds and pearls matching her branded shoes and bag. "Honey, please.. calm down. There are guests who can hear you. That's going to embarrass us."

"This faggot dating this faggot is far more embarrassing." Yuta's hands shiver on Taeyong's hold. He knew that the other would cry after a few minutes. Taeyong launched forward to give his step father a rightful punch on his face.

"TAEYONG! STOP IT!" His mother screamed in horror. Yuta didn't even spoke, he stood frozen in front of them, still terrified at what Taeyong's step father had called him.

"Hyung.. Dad.. stop it.."

"CALL ME ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT BUT DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY YUTA LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" The guests one by one showed up to watch the scene. Mark is the one who pulled his brother away from his father. Taeyong wanted to punch him more but he couldn't do it since he's too sorry for his own brother. It's his birthday and he ruined it. Taeyong gave his brother an apologetic look and pulled Yuta away from his family. Ever again.

 

 

-

 

 

_**September 1, 2017,** _

_**It's our second month being together and it's already the end of summer.. for them, I guess? For me, as long as I'm with Yuta, it's always summer. My precious baby keeps on shining brighter than the sun. Anyways, I planned something for him we gets home. He said that he went to the bank to fix his savings account. I hope he'll like my surprise.** _

 

Yuta stepped inside the bar that he's working at. He got curious on why is it so dark inside when the lights outside are brightly blinding his eyes. He heard someone humming from the stage. He carefully walked to the beautiful noise, avoiding some chairs and tables to bump and trip at. When he successfully arrived at the place, he saw his band, his boyfriend, Taeyong, holding a rose and a mic.

The music started to play and Taeyong rapped along with the lyrics that he made for his one and only muse. Yuta stood there, amazed. How can a beautiful creature like this, love him like there's no tomorrow?

 

 _"It’s too much, your white legs, It’s too much, your red lips_  
Un Bel Viso, all of you  
Makes me imagine an image of an angel  
Only mine, you got to be mine  
I can’t open my eyes. Do you see me?  
None of the beautiful words that exist  
Can explain you, You got it"

 

Taeyong walked forward and gave the white rose to his lover. He dropped the mic on the floor and cupped his cheeks only to give him the sweetest kiss. Yuta couldn't stop blushing. He looked at his band and was embarrassed when they cooed at their sweetness. They played another song which Yuta recognized as the instrumental version of How Deep Is Your Love by Bee Gees. Taeyong offered a hand to ask him to dance with him which Yuta gladly accepted.

"You keep on spoiling me like this." Yuta lightly taps his boyfriend's arm.

"This is what you deserve.. to pamper you with everything."

"But I haven't given you anything in return.."

"You staying in my life would be the best gift I would ever receive." Taeyong laughed when Yuta hugged him like a koala. He can feel his boyfriend's tight grip on his neck and his breath tickles on his neck.

"I love you so much, Yongie.." Taeyong surely is the happiest man ever. "I love you so much, too... Yukkuri.."

 

 

"Tae.."

"Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you.."

"What is it?"

"Please... don't get mad at me.."

"Why would I get mad? Did you cheat on me? Are you going back to Ja-"

"No.. Yongie.. I.."

"You're what?"

"I..."

"..."

 

"I have stage 4 cancer... Lymphoma.." Taeyong's world crashed.

 

 

-

 

 

**_September 2, 2017,_ **

**_I don't know what to do anymore.. In a few minutes, I was just dancing with him, kissing him on his lips, laughing, enjoying our second monthsary but after that, my world just crashed like that. I didn't mean to leave him alone at the bar, crying.. I was just... I was just so mad to the world.. Why is He doing this to me? He hasn't returned yet and now I'm screwed up._ **

 

 

He went back to the bar where he left Yuta alone. He looked at the place and there are no signs of Yuta nor his band mates inside. He then saw the white rose that he gave to him last night and held it tight. He doesn't even care if it still have some thorns. He deserves to get hurt...after leaving his precious Yuta, crying on the cold floor.

His senses woke up when his phone rang. He quickly answered it, not caring who's on the line.

"Hello?" Taeyong can hear his own voice shivers.

 _"Is this Lee Taeyong?"_ He didn't recognize his voice. "Yes it is."

 _"This is Jungwoo, Mr.Nakamoto Yuta's assigned nurse. He's here at the hospital... he passed out and his battery is drained. I don't know your number so I kinda find some ways to know your number when I saw his note..."_ Taeyong wanted to curse himself from being the most stupid person in the world. Of course, Yuta's only contact person is him only. "In what hospital?"

_"Seoul Medical Center."_

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Taeyong ended the call and rushed himself to the said hospital.

 

 

"I thought you're going to leave me?" Yuta's voice is cold and unlikely him. He shifted his body to his right, trying his best to stay away from him. Taeyong knew that he's mad and it's his fault for leaving him alone like that. "Hey... I'm sorry.. I'm just.. I feel so terrified."

Yuta sat up on the hospital bed and got furious. "You're not the only one who's terrified, Taeyong.. Imagine the procedures that I need to go through.." Taeyong freaked out even more when Yuta started to cry. That's the very least thing that he wanted to see from his lover. "I don't want to die... I don't want to leave you.. God.. no.." Taeyong didn't hesitate to hug him. He kissed the other's forehead and keeps on whispering sweet nothings to him.

"You'll survive okay? In every steps and procedures, I'll be always here by your side."

 

 

-

 

 

**_September 4, 2017,_ **

**_The doctor told me that Yuta had been suffering to this illness since last three years. I also found out from him that he transferred here in Seoul to find some treatment since he doesn't want to let his family know that he's sick. When I first saw him, I thought that he's okay.. he's actually under medication but he still pushed himself to work and act like he's okay. The doctor even told me to not stress him out. So, I decided to act normal... like what we were before I knew all of these things._ **

 

"Hey.. wake up.. Yukkuri.." Yuta groaned in frustration when Taeyong keeps on blowing on his ears. He kicked his boyfriend's crotch and gave him a hard slap on his arm.

"Aww.. what was that for?"

"For disturbing my beauty sleep." Taeyong laughed and tickled his boyfriend. Yuta couldn't stop laughing, kicking and slapping Taeyong's arms when he suddenly felt dizzy. Taeyong noticed it and stopped when Yuta ran towards the bathroom to vomit.

_Things will get better... just believe, Taeyong.. believe._

 

 

-

 

 

_**October 5, 2017,** _

_**Yuta's vomitting is getting worse and he keeps on crying due to his pain at his back and it's making me so worried. We went to the hospital and the doctor said that he needs to be brought to the ICU. I couldn't stop crying, his kidneys are starting to malfunction. I know Yuta needs a lot of support. I need to be strong for him.** _

 

"Hyung?" Mark called when he saw his brother crying on the corner of the room. Yuta is still asleep but he tried his best to be quiet so that he can't see him cry like that. His younger brother hugged him tight for comfort. He's thankful enough to have an understanding brother like him that he chose to stay here with him than to follow his parents' order. "I'm always here for you both, okay? I'll pay the bills.. don't worry for that. As long as Yuta hyung is okay."

"Thank you, Mark...thank you."

 

 

-

 

**_October 26, 2017,_ **

**_It's Yuta's birthday. Me and my friends decided to put a birthday party inside the ICU for him. We prepared some cake, his favorite takoyaki, some foods that Ten bothered me to cook and his most awaiting surprise... his family. He likes it anyways._ **

 

 

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUTA!" Taeyong's friends, Ten, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Johnny and even his band members along with Taeil, who's a bit awkward with Johnny and Ten came to surprise Yuta for his birthday. Taeyong is busy feeding Yuta his lunch, pretending that he doesn't know anything about the surprise party. Yuta felt so happy again, at least his friends decided to celebrate it with him despite his condition.

"We have another surprise for you.." Taeyong spoke earning a playful glare from his lover. "Mark?"

"Yuta?" An elder who's in her fifties came inside the hospital room along with two female behind her. Yuta's eyes widen in surprise and sat up when the elder stopped in front of his bed, crying. "What happened to you?" The woman asked in Japanese.

"I'm sorry Mama. I disappointed you." Yuta replied back in his own language. The two ladies at the back came to hug their brother. Yuta couldn't stop crying and hugged the three women in his life. "Aishiteru..." Now, Taeyong understood. He knew Yuta is happy.

 

-

 

_**November 20, 2017,** _

_**Yuta's extremely getting weaker despite the medication that the doctor had given him. It pains me to see him suffering like that but me and his family and friends were always there to keep him happy.** _

 

 

"Yukkuri?" Taeyong lightly tapped his boyfriend's arm. "You need to take the medicines."

"Yongie..that's useless.." Taeyong shook his head and forced Yuta to drink at least one tablet. "Yuta.. please?"

"I'm getting weaker and weaker.. I don't know if I can make it 'til Christmas." Taeyong shook his head and hugged his boyfriend tightly in his arms. "Don't you ever say that.. please? You promised me that you'll be strong for us, right? You promised me that you'll get better for me so that you can take me to Japan and be my tour guide. Yukkuri, please? Take your medicines... just for me."

Taeyong was pleased to know that Yuta hasn't backed down yet to fight for him.

 

 

 

-

 

 

"Taeyongie?"

Taeyong can hear his faint whisper on his ear. Both of them were lying on their bed, cuddling, covered in blankets and comforter to keep Yuta's body from cold. He can feel him shivering but Taeyong uses his body to warm him up. Yuta is thin, bony and weaker than before but he's still the Yuta that he loved the most.

"What does my Yukkuri wants?"

"I...l-love y-you.. so much.."

"I love you too, so much.. Yukkuri. You know that, right? Yukkuri.. Yukkuri?"

 

 

"...Yuta?"

 

 

 

_**December 17, 2017** _

_**I couldn't open my eyes, I can still feel him but he's getting too cold. I whispered in his ears, continuously telling him that I love him so much. I know he can't reply to me those words anymore but I know deep in my heart that he wanted to say those words to me. I hugged him tighter, more tighter.. I realized.. my summer just ended today... the 200th day since that I met him.** _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I... am sorry.


End file.
